1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nonvolatile memory, and more particularly to a method of programming nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current nonvolatile memory applications, critical dimension sensitivity is a barrier to improved performance. One programming method that exhibits lower sensitivity to critical dimension is Fowler-Nordheim (FN) programming, which has good uniformity, and thus lower critical dimension sensitivity. However, FN programming is also slow. Hot carrier programming, such as band-to-band hot electron (BBHE) programming is faster, but is more sensitive to critical dimension, which limits its application as a nonvolatile memory programming technique.